Not Just another Girl
by anothertwistedmind
Summary: Prompt taken from Tumblr: Faberry AU where Quinn becomes a rock star and sings about losing and missing Rachel Berry and the always oblivious but supportive friend Rachel goes to see her play. One-Shot.


**A/N: Heeey :)  
So, I think it's safe to assume that most of us are dead after watching Dianna Agron in the new Killers video. Right? Right. There was a Faberry prompt going around Tumblr (which is relevant because of that song), and I wanted to give it a shot. Hopefully you guys will like it. This fic is for my Marshmallow! c: **

**Not Just another Girl**

"Thank you guys, so much. I— _we_ would be nothing without you." She said as she used the back of her hand to wipe off the sweat across her forehead. She turned to look at her bandmates- Puck, Sam and Santana- as she said this. Every one of them had the same expression of pure joy.

She could feel the adrenaline rush through her veins.

She took a deep breath, and turned back to the crowd.

New York City had never looked as beautiful as it did that night. Quinn could barely believe they had finally made it. Madison Square Garden.

She smiled once again, and leaned in towards the microphone. "I'm hoping that some of you know this next song. It- it reminds me of a very special person…" she trailed off, as the crowd screamed their heads off. She knew that her statement would probably make the front page of several magazines, but she didn't care.

She was tired of feeling empty; lonely. She was tired of missing Rachel Berry, and not being able to do anything about it.

Every night, before she got up on stage, she would close her eyes, and pray that somehow she could find Rachel. She would do anything to get her back.

She shook her head to clear her thoughts and nodded at Puck, who counted them off his drumsticks, and they began to play.

The crowd cheered as soon as they recognized the song.

Quinn swayed to the rhythm of the song, and soon her voice could be heard, loud and clear.

_I've been searching for you  
I heard a cry within my soul  
I've never had a yearning quite like this before  
Know that you are walking right through my door_

Even though she tried hard to focus on the thousands of people before her, she couldn't simply ignore all of the memories that began to flash before her eyes.

Their first year in college. The train rides from New Haven to New York every weekend. The nights where they shared the same bed. It was more than Quinn could ever hope for.

_All of my life  
where have you been?  
I wonder if I'll ever see you again  
And if that day comes  
I know we could win  
I wonder if I'll ever see you again_

_A sacred gift of heaven  
for better worse, wherever  
and I would never let somebody break you down  
until you cried, never_

Quinn closed her eyes, knowing what was coming.

Her memory shifted, and all she could see was Rachel walking away from her, tears streaming down her face.

She had said that she needed space. She needed to go away. But she didn't explain why.

"It's too complicated." Rachel had said.

Quinn never imagined that "going away" meant that Rachel would take a plane to France.

Rachel promised her that they would see each other again, someday, but deep inside Quinn knew that it was a promise that was broken before she had a chance to believe it. And it broke her heart, because she wished she had had the guts to tell Rachel that she was in love with her, but now it was far too late.

And there she was, hands deep in her pockets, as she kicked the nearest trash can trying to hold back her own tears.

_All of my life  
where have you been?  
I wonder if I'll ever see you again  
And if that day comes  
I know we could win  
I wonder if I'll ever see you again_

She opened her eyes as a single tear began to roll down her cheek.

And that's when she noticed.

Two brown eyes were staring right at her.

Quinn's mouth dropped open as she looked at the girl standing a few feet away from her.

This couldn't be happening. She had to be dreaming.

She could hear Santana's voice taking over, but she sounded so far away and nothing made sense.

It felt as though everything around her had slowed down, and she tried to breathe, but she couldn't get enough air into her lungs. And she didn't understand why she was suddenly falling forward.

The only thing that seemed real was the girl that stood in the crowd.

Rachel Berry stood before her, eyes filled with tears.

It was the last thing Quinn saw before she passed out.

**…**

"Are you sure she's going to be okay?" Sam asked nervously.

"Dude, she didn't even touch the ground. The security guards caught her as soon as she fell forward." Puck replied. "She'll be fine."

Quinn noticed she could hear what was going on around her, and she slowly opened her eyes.

"Quinn!" came from three different people.

"What the fuck happened?" she asked, shielding her eyes from the intense light of the dressing room.

"That's what we would all like to know, Q." Santana said as she walked towards the couch where Quinn was laying, and took a seat. "You suddenly stopped singing, and then passed out. Oh no. Don't tell me you're pregnant again, because I swear to God—"

"Uh, guys?"

Quinn turned to look at Sam, wondering why he sounded so nervous again, and she raised an inquiring eyebrow at him.

He took a step to his left, and they found themselves face to face with Rachel.

Nobody spoke for a few seconds until Santana cleared her throat.

"Berry? What are you doing here?" She asked, quickly looking at Quinn, who had her brow furrowed.

Rachel took a tentative step forward and replied, "I- I came to see if Quinn was okay."

"You have no right—." Santana began.

"I'm fine." Quinn interrupted, as she grabbed Santana's hand to stop her from saying something she shouldn't.

Rachel nodded slowly, as she chewed on her bottom lip, never taking her eyes away from Quinn.

"Uh… why don't we go get a drink, guys?" Sam asked, pointing towards the door. "I think Quinn and Rachel need to uh… yeah, let's just go."

Santana gently squeezed Quinn's hand as she got up.

Quinn squeezed back reassuringly, silently telling her that she'd be fine.

Once they were finally alone, Quinn stood up and stretched, trying to find the right words to say.

She wasn't sure how she was feeling.

She should be happy because Rachel was finally back, but she didn't know what that meant, and she felt nervous.

Rachel took a few steps towards her until she was right in front of her.

She looked up into Quinn's eyes and smiled. "I've missed you so much, Quinn." She reached up and cupped Quinn's cheek.

Quinn closed her eyes and smiled. "I've missed you too, Rach."

"I'm sorry I left. It was the worst idea I've ever had. I came back after a month but I- I didn't know where to find you." Rachel began. "But then you were everywhere. On billboards and magazines. I didn't know if I would ever be able to talk to you again. I've seen you guys perform more than once. I just- I wasn't ready." She lowered her gaze for a moment before turning back to look at Quinn. "Can I ask you something?"

Quinn nodded, not knowing where this was going.

"Are you and Santana… together?"

Her question took Quinn by surprise. "W-what?" She narrowed her eyes. "No, we aren't. Why would you ask that, Rach?"

"I don't know." She whispered, as she stared right into Quinn's eyes.

And Quinn knew it was time. There was no way to escape, and there was no way she would let Rachel escape once again.

She took a tiny step and placed her hands on Rachel's waist.

"Quinn I—"

Quinn slowly leaned forward and pressed her lips against Rachel's.

She heard Rachel gasp, but after a few seconds Rachel's hands were on the back of her neck, and she was kissing her back.

Rachel's lips felt warm and soft. Just like she always thought they would.

But the way they were kissing each other was not gentle, as she had imagined.

Their kisses were urgent. It was a fierce battle for dominance.

She was so lost in the feeling, that she didn't even notice that she was being pushed back towards the couch she had been sitting on, until Rachel was straddling her.

She opened her eyes in time to see Rachel pulling her own shirt off, and that's when everything fell into place.

Rachel had left because she had been afraid. She had been overwhelmed. She had been in love with Quinn, and she had no idea how to deal with it.

Right?

It had to be.

"Rachel I—"

"Shh. We can talk later." Rachel interrupted as she unclasped her bra.

She took Quinn's hands in her own and guided them towards her breasts.

Quinn had less than a second to react, before Rachel's lips were claiming her own once again.

Time was slowing down once again, and all she could hear was her own heart pounding in her ears.

Until she gently flicked Rachel's hardened nipples with her thumbs.

Rachel moaned. And it sent shivers down her spine.

Her hands were massaging Rachel's breasts, but she felt the urge to try something else.

So she pulled back and pressed her lips against Rachel's neck, leaving a trail of kisses as she dipped lower, and lower.

Rachel understood what she was trying to do, and she pushed her chest forward.

Quinn pressed one last kiss against her sternum before capturing her left nipple between her lips.

She gently sucked, and Rachel let out another moan, louder than the first one.

It drove Quinn insane.

Rachel took a handful of Quinn's hair as she pushed her deeper against her chest.

It was better than anything Quinn had ever dreamed of.

_Meanwhile:_

Sam and Puck sat outside the dressing room while Santana paced in front of them.

"Dude, just sit down already. I don't think Quinn is capable of hurting Rachel." Came from Puck, as he shook his head.

"Oh, I'm not worried about Q hurting Rachel. It's the other way around."

Sam tilted his head. "What do you mean?"

Santana let out an exasperated sigh. "Look. Q has been in love with Rachel since high school. And I don't think Rachel ever knew that. Remember the day she left? You didn't have to deal with Quinn and her broken heart." She shook her head as she remembered how hard it had been to get Quinn to stop crying. "So now she comes back, and I have no fucking clue how she's going to react when Quinn tells her how she feels. Do you see my problem?"

Puck and Sam turned to look at each other.

"No."

"Not really."

"Of course you don't, you idiots." She crossed her arms and leaned against the door. "I just hope she doesn't fucking leave, again."

She closed her eyes, hoping that Rachel understood how much Quinn wanted her.

And she suddenly heard something.

She turned to her side and pressed her ear against the door.

She could almost swear that Rachel had moaned Quinn's name.

But that couldn't be possible… Could it?

"_Fuck, Quinn. Just, yes, please keep doing that. I'm about to—_"

Santana took a step back, her eyes growing wide.

It was actually happening. Everything was okay.

She couldn't believe it.

But she felt happy. Oh, so happy.

**…**

"Quinn?" Rachel whispered.

"Yeah?"

"What happens now?"

Quinn pressed her lips against Rachel's forehead. "What do you mean?"

They were laying on the couch, and Rachel was safely trapped in Quinn's arms.

It was still hard to believe that they were actually together. And that they had actually just had sex.

But they both felt overwhelmed with joy.

"I mean, what happens with us? We have so many things to talk about and I want to do that, but I also want to lay here with you forever. Among other things." She replied, as she caressed Quinn's stomach.

Quinn chuckled, noticing how much she actually missed Rachel and her rambles. "Stay. We can talk, and lay here… and do anything you want. Yeah?"

Rachel nodded as she pressed her lips against Quinn's jaw.

Quinn closed her eyes and sighed contentedly.

"I have another question."

"What is it?"

"You kept singing the same song over and over before tonight. And I just want to know, am I just another girl?"

Quinn leaned back so she could look into Rachel's eyes.

Rachel must have found something she liked, because she smiled at Quinn, and reached out to cup her cheek.

"No, Rach. You're not just another girl. You're the _only_ girl." She whispered, before she leaned down and kissed Rachel. _Her _Rachel.

* * *

**Again- Lenny Kravitz**

Hope you guys enjoyed it!


End file.
